Kohaku & Chihiro
by Girl in the Wind
Summary: In which Kohaku passionately does romantic activities with Chihiro in a variety of fluffy one-shots. ;D
1. New Neighbors

**Okay, first things first. I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE Spirited Away, and MAN am I one huge ChihiroxKohaku fan…so here we go with the disclaimer! ('cause I know how badly you want to read this fic so I'll skip the talk and walk-the-walk, K? ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I, Sadly, do NOT own spirited Away…otherwise I think there would have been AT LEAST a simple kiss on the cheek between them…. :'(**

_So_, Chihiro thought. _It's come to this…_ "LET GO OF MY ARM, CHAY-CHAY!" Chay-Chay, the girl addressed, simply whined louder and tugged again. "But I want to go in the h-house b-before the m-m-movers get there!" She sobbed, with the most amazingly convincing puppy dog face Chihiro had ever laid eyes upon.

Sometimes, Chihiro had trouble believing that this is what she had been like at the stubborn age of ten. Surely she had been a_ little_ better, right? And _what luck_ had been bestowed upon her to have to survive through an excruciating three weeks of extreme babysitting—with her little sister Chay-Chay as her victim? Mom and Dad just had to leave for a vacation on a cruise ship as their anniversary gift right as Chay-Chay was developing her awnry side, didn't they? So now, only just a day into their parent's vacation leave, Chay-Chay had somehow found out about the new neighbor's soon arrival. Usually, she would have been passably curious, and not at all upset about the development. But Chay-Chay had this obsession with this one abandoned, run-down mansion in the woods about a mile back from their backyard, which whenever Chihiro had the time and energy to take her to, served as her supreme fortress.

And when she was in that place, she was strict about who she let in…sometimes it felt as if it were a private club, based on all the complicated rules and stuff. For example, since the last time Chihiro had come down with her there and had accidentally put a hole through a rotten board on the deck, a new rule had been painstakingly painted in a blood-red bottle of Chihiro's stolen fingernail polish that declared, **"NO BIG SISTERS ALLOWED EVER, NOT ALL".**

It also came with a delightful picture of Chihiro getting attacked by wild animals if she went through the front door.

"Chay-Chay _NO! _What is it about that place that you like so much anyways-"

"I wanna GOO!"

"No!"

"_Wh-y-y-y_?" At this point Chay-Chay was almost completely vertical with her battle to get her big sis to come with her so she could go, arms straining with the effort of pulling her arm off. It was quite a feat to keep on doing so for a puny ten-year-old. Chihiro sighed.

"Fine." Chay-Chay's face instantly brightened and the tugs relaxed.

"But first you at least have to eat ten bites of lunch."

"But-"

"No 'buts' or we aren't going." And with a pout Chay-Chay obliged, running back to the table to finish a little more of her peanut-butter and jelly sandwich.

_Well that's one less problem to take care of…_

Chihiro watched her sister furiously devour her sandwich as fast as possible for a minute.

_Chay-Chay_, She decided, _looked just like she did as a ten-year-old._ With each bob of her head, her thick chestnut locks rippled into motion borne by momentum, and her childish eyes were the exact same shade of brown hers were, if a little lighter. Twig-thin legs and noodle-arms completed the resemblance perfectly, but not that you could tell this is what she herself looked like a mere eight years ago.

Eight years ago, she was exactly like her little sister. Stubborn, feisty, tantrum-prone, and a scaredy-cat. Now she was a young adult, eighteen and _gorgeous._ She still had the same hair color…same length…same cut…even the same ponytail held up by a special hair-tie.

It was her figure that went through all the drastic changes.

Eight years in karate class had shaped her stomach for faint shadows of hidden muscle, and her legs were a runner's legs-slender and shapely. Her arms were still kind of noodley, but now had traces of a summer tan, as did the rest of her body. Her breasts had filled out more than what everyone could expect, but they were nothing to drop jaws at. Her lips were full and soft, and her nose was still as little as it was eight years ago. In addition, her eyelashes had mutated into whip-like swathes—so long it felt as if a breeze went by every time she batted them.

She was beautiful, true, and had won the eyes of even the toughest of admirers, but none of them had she accepted, for reasons they'd never believe in their wildest dreams.

Chihiro wondered if Chay-Chay would turn out like she did, too.

A few minutes later and Chay-Chay had a smug look on her face as she presented her nearly finished sandwich, and they were off.

**Sorry This Chappie's not as long as I would like for it to be…but ALL will be improved upon In the next chapter ;) no worries!**

**W—A—R—N—I—N—G : : :**

**FLUFF-E-DEE-FLUFFIES IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE!**

**FLUFFFLUFFFLUFFFLUFF :3**

**CLICK the REVIEW button OR I'll PUT all THE fluff IN the THIRD chappie ;D**


	2. New Neighbors Part II

**HEY YAAAAAALL! M' back after ten minutes of uploading the first chappie!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****ME NOT OWN THIS "spirited away" VOICES IN HEAD TELL ME ABOUT**

**Chappie time :D**

_It was a good thing she was a runner! _ Chay-Chay, regardless of her clumsiness (another similarity) was bounding off through the foliage, eyes hardened into childish determination and her mouth set in a grim line as she sped towards the mansion. Chihiro herself almost tripped on a few roots and clumps of dirt, but her years of clumsiness were long past, and she swept after her sibling with relative ease. It might have not been so simple to keep up if she wasn't in this good a shape, though.

They had been running a good ten minutes when the first hints of the mansion rose through the trees. Chay-Chay slowed down, panting, and out of sisterly instincts Chihiro scooped her up unto her back as she passed her by, letting her piggy-back for the rest of the twenty yards.

Finally, a sweating mess, she deposited her sister like a rock on the deck of the mansion and plopped down next to her, too busy catching her breath to notice Chay-Chay get up to slip inside the doors to the house. That only lasted a second though.

"Why won't it _open?"_ her little sister whined after madly jangling the doorknob, followed by a frustrated kick. Chihiro looked up.

"That's because the neighbors will be here soon." _What? Did you think the movers would leave the door unlocked for just anyone to break into after they finished putting all the stuff inside?_ _You dope! _She added wordlessly.

In way of reply she sank down to a sitting position and glowered. Chihiro regarded her little sister for a moment, hoping to catch her eye if she were to look up.

Silence.

…

…

…

The words '*sigh* well I guess we better head back now' were at the tip of her tongue when the brooding little girl finally moved. Her face slipped up to meet the gaze of her older sister, but instead of the stubborn expression that she had come to get used to, her brows were dark with deep thoughts and her eyes shone with curiosity.

"Chihiro?" She waited to see her older sister nod before continuing, a wondering expression appearing across her features. "How could the movers get here when there's no road?" Her question startled her, and curiosity arose in her as well as she stood up to glance around. _That's Strange…_

Suddenly, something inside her told her to look up. Her gaze shot skywards, and after a stunned moment her breath caught somewhere in her throat, making the words she rasped out breathless.

"Chay-Chay…look." She traced the path her eyes had taken. But no reaction was produced from her other than bored recognition. "Sis, it's just clouds." But her older sister remained mute, her eyes raking the heavens. _But for what? _"Is it going to rain soon?" Finally, after a moment more, her sister's eyes were once more drawn back to earth, but her muddy brown orbs were clouded…their usually exotic hue dulled. _What's up with her-_

"What?" Chihiro said, a bit melancholy. She thought she had caught a glimpse of something up there…"I said, _is it going to rain soon._ So is it?" Chay-Chay asked, with only a glint of frustration within her expression. Chihiro looked up again…..and gasped.

"I saw it! I-I….saw..." There she trailed off, her eyes now sparkling like diamonds. "What? WHAT? Wha'd I miss. Huh?" Her sister's exhilaration caught on, and Chay-Chay rocked lightly on her heels, gaze also tilted upward. But she only laughed, twirling around and closing her eyes. With a PLOP she was laying on her back with an exuberant smile, so wide it seemed it could slit her face in half.

Only one thing could ever make her elder sibling _this_ happy.

Chihiro's bliss was marred only when, "Chihiro? Can you tell me a story?" Popping one eye open, she looked at Chay-Chay for a spilt second before she pounced on her, laughing.

Giggles exploded among fits of laughter and the rolling contest began, ending when neither of them could possibly go on, exhausted by laughing and hollering and whooping. After a moment of catching their breaths, Chihiro rolled on her side to face her sister, cheeks flushed and a comical brow raised. "So what was it that you were going to ask me?"

"I want a story!"

"A story aboooout….."

"Your adventures in the spirit world!" She grinned broadly. Chihiro smiled even wider, so that the tips of white teeth could be seen.

"Be more specific…I had a lot of fun there after all—"

"The servant lady! Rin!"

"You mean Lin?"

"Yeah! Lin!"

"Okay. Eight years ago in the world of spirits I met a spirit woman who was kind and caring to me where no one else was. Her name was Lin, and she was the servant to the evil witch Yubaba, who was the owner of the Bathhouse." Chay-Chay gasped.

"Yubaba?"

"mmm hmm. She was the biggest old lady with the biggest head ever, with humongous eyes, humongous hair, and a humongous…nevermind."

"A humongous what?" Her eyes communicated how much she was just dying to know. Chihiro shifted her eyes in an exaggerated way, and leaned in close as if she were about to spill the most dangerous secret in the world…which she just might be doing if Yubaba were to overhear this conversation.

"A humongous…WART."

"eeeew!"

"Smack dad in the center of her forehead."

"_EEEEEW!" _Chay-Chay shuddered, tiny fists clenched in horror, but her eyes were still riveted to her sister's.

"And you want to know something else about her?" Eyes like saucers, she nodded…. hesitantly.

"She had an ENORMOUS baby Boy, named Boh."

"Really? Was he _this _big?" Chay-Chay sprang to her feet with her arms outstretched to the fullest extent. Chihiro gave a low chuckle.

"Not even _hardly._"

"Woooooow…"

"But it's time to go, so let's say good-bye to thi-"

"NO!"

"So you want to hear more?" she shook her head up-and-down as fast as her head could shake.

"YES!" Chihiro studied her sister, eyes squinted and a brow cocked.

"I promise I won't get into a tantrum for the entire week!"

"Deal. But I'm gonna hold you to it, so you better not…"

"Please just tell me more!" Chihiro threw back her head and laughed whole-heartedly. Still giggling, she wrapped her fingers around her sister's wrists and gently pulled her back down to a sitting position. She didn't release her grip though. An eerie wind had started to blow…

"Alright. But where was I?"

"I don't remember…"

"Well can you think of anyone else I can tell you about?"

"Yes…."

"Who is it th-"

"Haku."

**Dead. Silence.**

And then the wind picked up again, more _impatiently._ Chihiro was still quiet. Chay-Chay hardly dared to breathe loudly. And then slowly…slowly…her sister tilted back to face the sky once more.

"Don't you mean _Ko_haku…" She seemed to say, but only to herself. Chay-Chay tried to nod, but she left off again without even seeming to be aware of her presence.

"Kohaku…is the only reason why I'm sitting next to you today. He helped me out even before Lin did, and made sure I'd never forget my…name."

Chay-Chay frowned. They waited together in comfortable silence before she had the nerve to speak up again.

"Chihiro?"

"mmmm."

"Do you love him?" Chihiro snapped her head back, mouth slightly and startlingly agape.

"W-Wha-?"

"Do you love him." Chay-Chay repeated with a shy smile.

"I…I…do. I do love him. Why do you ask?"

"Do you think you'll ever see each other again?" Her eyes were wide, innocence pasted into every crack and crevice of her features. Chihiro looked down and studied her feet, as if deep in thought or too shy to show her face. But when she spoke up, her voice was strong and steady, with hope ringing from every syllable.

"He promised to come back someday. And I believe him."

"Even after eight long years away from the most beautiful woman in this world and mine?"

"Yes. Yes I…W-what?"

"T-that w-wasn't…"

At the same moment the girls whipped their heads around to stare, mouths agape, at the lawn in front of the house. There, standing not a handbreadth away was an incredibly tall, imposing dark figure. His hair was long, down past the tops of his shoulders, and was the color of murky, dark river mud, shimmering in the light as if it was wet. His clothed abdomen clearly hid muscles earned by hard labor, though his creamy, pale skin seemed like it had neither seen a touch of any kind of work or a drop of sunlight. But his face was by far the most attractive thing of all, which at the moment was biting back a huge masculine grin.

Chihiro didn't need any more encouragement.

"KOHAKU!" And she took a running step off the porch and launched herself into his open arms. The moment he had snuggled up he ambushed her with a death grip, and, with a low, happy laugh swung her around in a complete rotation.

"_Lin's_ _spit how I missed you."_ He breathed into her ear as they stopped spinning. It sent tingles down her spine when she realized what he'd said, and breathless giggles slipped through her lips.

"Lin's…spit?" She giggled out. Kohaku leaned back the tiniest bit so that they could make eye contact, and made a scene of darting his eyes to make it seem like he was sure they were alone, before he leaned in again and whispered quite loudly-

"SSSsshhh…it's a secret…."

"Secret my butt!" And Lin suddenly appeared out of nowhere, walking up to them with a frown literally dripping with sarcasm, directed at Kohaku. She stopped in front of them, and with a complete change in attitude tackled Chihiro with a shouts of,

"Geez, Sen, what's it been like? Eight _years?_ Kohaku River, _move over this instant!_ You are NOT going to hog her while I haven't seen her myself in forever!" Kohaku shrugged and with a draconic smile hugged her to his chest even more.

"She's mine." He said, unrepentant. Even though she loved the feeling of being embraced so tightly by him, she did need to breathe. She was only human after all.

"Kohaku…can't…breathe…" He released her—but only slightly. Lin took this as her chance and squirmed under Kohaku's arms a bit to hug her best friend just a bit more. Chihiro, of course, burst into peals of laughter.

"You guys, seriously? You know I have a little sister, to, who's probably _dying_ with the need to meet you …or_** hug**_…you." Chay-Chay's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when both of the strange people released their holds on her sister with a laugh and swooped over to her._ Although the man_, she noticed, _simply picked up Chihiro and carried her bridal style amid her half-hearted protests. _

The lady got there first. "Aw, you look just like Sen did wen she wuz yurw age!" Her hands were squishing her cheeks up and down, puckering her cherry-red lips into a fish-like pout. Then the man got there, setting Chihiro softly in his lap as he sat, his gaze now intent on her. To her utter relief, the man smiled and leaned over to tug on a strand of the lady's hair, abruptly putting an end to the cheek-squishing as her eyes lit up with fiery indignation.

"Hey! What was THAT FOR?"

"You don't need to baby her like that. If she's anything like Chihiro I don't think she enjoys it." He returned his gaze back to her. "Isn't that right?" Mutely, she nodded. His face lit up with triumph while Lin looked like she might punch him.

"Kohaku can you put me down? The new neighbors are going to arrive soon and I don't want…" Lin and Kohaku made eye contact for a moment, a soft smile gracing Kohaku's features while Lin was openly grinning.

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet?" Said Kohaku while Lin hollered out,

"Alright everyone, COME ON OUT!" And instantly, around three hundred assorted spirits appeared out of thin area, whoops and laughs and shouts of 'Chihiro remember us?' filled the clearing. Among them were, of course, fellow bathhouse workers she recognized from her stay in the spirit world, but there were new, other spirits thrown in with the lot. A towering brute of a spirit loomed over a corner of the crowd, with rippling yellow antennae strewn all over its body. Another spirit seemed to be made out of red mounds…until the mounds blinked, revealing eyeballs of every size and shape. Yet another was tiny, with lights and colors flashing in the air around it.

"What…?" She looked up into his eyes.

"Since you left the spirit world, you've become somewhat of an all-famous idol…nearly every spirit knows your name and what you've done. It took me so long to get back because, well, everyone wanted to take a bath at the bathhouse, and Yubaba roped me into helping her. I'm here only because I declared that I could no longer wait any longer to see you, and as a result these spirits begged to come with me. You're _famous,_ Chihiro." He glanced out at the crowd, to her little sister, to her again, to her little sister, and then to Lin.

"Lin, Hold Chay-Chay. It is time to go inside. I've got Chihiro." Lin looked at the crowd then back to Chay-Chay as well. She rolled her eyes.

"Good idea, Captain Obvious. Yeah, I think we should probably take the girl that looks exactly like Sen did when she was last there inside." She hoisted her up and without a backward glance strode towards the door, opened it, and went inside. Kohaku paused, staring Lin in the eyes as she turned around with a question on her lips. His eyes flashed with some spark of unreadable emotion that Lin somehow understand because her brows furrowed and a look that said _**don't you dare **_crossed her face only moments before Kohaku, with a laugh, exploded into his Dragon form, scooped Chihiro up unto his head, and took a fast step away from the door as if to take off. The deafening sounds of the crowd altered their noises to whoops and whistles, and they took off. All in the dramatic time span of five seconds.

"A-ah!" Chihiro gripped his horns with rigid shock, and a rumbling resounded in Kohaku's belly that reminded her suspiciously of laughter. The crowd was far below them now, but still they flew. Her stomach churned with butterflies, but they were the good kind, and she soon let out an exhilarated laugh.

"Kohaku where are we going?" She gasped out. He didn't answer.

**Sorry I ended it with a cliffy…but I've sat in this chair for TWO STINKIN' HOURS and my bum's numb. Also, I've typed out SIX FRIGGIN pages filled with a happy reunion, so DEAL WITH IT. Don't worry though, you'll get some major fluffies in the next chapter…*evil laugh* But remember guys…this is a K+ piece of fiction, so don't get any ideas of what could possibly happen when the two are alone for the first time in like eight years. Though it IS worth your while to find out ;D**

**PEACE OUT :p**

**CLICK the REVIEW button OR I'll PUT all THE fluff IN the FOURTH chappie ;D **


End file.
